


Pictures of You

by mdelpin



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Girls in Love, Modeling, Photo Shoot as Punishment, Team Natsu destroys stuff, Teasing, erzajaneweek2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:35:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26143465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mdelpin/pseuds/mdelpin
Summary: Mira is surprised to find a spread of Erza in Sorcerer's Weekly.
Relationships: Erza Scarlet/Mirajane Strauss
Comments: 4
Kudos: 44
Collections: Erzajane Week





	Pictures of You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [icemakestars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/icemakestars/gifts).



> Erzajane Week 2020  
> Prompt: Model
> 
> Want to talk with me about Fairy Tail, other animes, writing, or my stories? Click on the link to join our discord [The Unholy Trinity](https://discord.gg/SeB7uyK8Rm)!

Mirajane sat at the guild, idly flipping through the pages of the current issue of Sorcerer’s Weekly. It had been a while since she’d modeled for the magazine. Now that she’d resumed taking job requests, she’d wanted to earn a more imposing reputation than Fairy Tail’s resident poster girl. 

It had been bittersweet because she genuinely enjoyed modeling. It was fun to get out of the guild, and the Master had always encouraged it, not only because it gave her additional income, which she desperately needed, but because it helped soften the guild’s reputation. 

People were less likely to focus on all the destruction Team Natsu caused in a given week if they were busy gazing at Mira’s centerfolds. She chuckled as she thought about her girlfriend’s team. Most of their jobs seemed to end up with complaints from the Council. 

She kept browsing the magazine, reading the articles and quickly looking for the gossip pages to see if any of her friends had made it into that week’s column. Mira giggled as she considered all the things she knew about her friends, enough to net her a small fortune, but she’d never betray any of them like that. 

She finally got to the pinup posters curious to see who they had gotten in her stead and almost dropped the magazine. Every single one was of Erza, modeling a variety of her armors. Mira gazed at all of the pictures with enthusiasm. Looking at the amount of skin exposed, she couldn’t help but wonder how some of these could even be considered armor, but right now, she wasn’t complaining. 

Mira knew that Erza didn’t enjoy being the center of attention, and her shy smiles in the pictures were endearing, especially coming from someone who could be as terrifying as her girlfriend. She did wonder why Erza hadn’t mentioned anything about it, but the thought was fleeting as her mind couldn’t seem to focus on anything but the beautiful images of her girlfriend. 

She was still looking at them when Erza arrived from her job, sweaty and dirty, her voice shrill as she yelled at Natsu and Gray for yet another round of destruction. She stopped mid-rant as she noticed what Mira was looking at and immediately turned beet red. 

“Oh, hey, your pictures came out!” Natsu cheered, “Those don’t look half-bad Erza, not as good as Mira’s but pretty good. I doubt Gray’s will come out half as good.” 

“Gray?” Mira raised an eyebrow in confusion, “You’re all doing these?” 

“Y-yes,” Erza stuttered, “We kind of destroyed their offices during a job, and the Master made a deal with Jason so he wouldn’t complain to the Council. Gray’s will appear next week, then Lucy and finally Natsu.” 

“They saved the best for last,” Natsu boasted with a huge grin. 

“In your dreams, Pyro,” Gray retorted, shoving Natsu and starting one of their usual brawls. 

Elfman joined in, followed by Gajeel, and soon all the men in the guild were fighting with chairs and all manner of other objects flying around the room. 

For once, Erza ignored them and used the noise as a cover to have a more private conversation with Mira. 

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Mira asked curiously, “I would have gone with you!” 

“I’m sorry, I was embarrassed,” Erza admitted, “it was a punishment, and I know you’d wanted to leave all that behind.” 

“Well, maybe I was wrong about that,” Mira bit her lip in thought, “I did enjoy it, and I doubt anyone will change their opinion of you based on these.” 

She grinned mischievously, “But if you really want to make it up to me, meet me at my house in twenty minutes wearing this,” she pointed at the picture of Erza wearing her Flight Armor. 

The last thing Mira saw before heading home to make some preparations of her own was an Erza so flustered as to be rendered speechless by her request. Still, the eager smile that tugged at the corner of her lips as she glanced down at her wristwatch was enough to let Mira know she’d better hurry. 


End file.
